indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Индологи Великобритании
Горас Гайман Вильсон или Хорас Хайман Уилсон (англ. Horace Hayman Wilson; 26 сентября 1786, Лондон — 8 мая 1860, Лондон) — английский индолог и санскритолог. В 1840 году вышел сделанный Вильсоном перевод «Вишну-пураны». http://www.theosophy.ru/lib/vishnu.htm - В И Ш Н У - П У Р А Н А, книга первая, Перевод с санскрита Посовой Т. К. Вильсон также интересовался Аюрведой и традиционной индийской медициной. Джу́лиус Ли́пнер (англ. Julius J. Lipner; род. 11 августа 1946) — британский индолог и религиовед, профессор индуизма и сравнительного религиоведения кафедры богословия Кембриджского университета, член Британской академии, член научного консультативного совета Оксфордского центра индуистских исследований. Специализируется на исследовании традиционной и современной веданты, спасения в индийской и западной философии, Бенгалии XIX века. Родился и вырос в Индии. В конце 1990-х годов под его руководством кришнаитский гуру Тамала Кришна Госвами подготовил докторскую диссертацию по гаудия-вайшнавскому богословию. Автор ряда монографий, наиболее известные из которых: «The Face of Truth» — книга о Раманудже и его философии, «Hindu Ethics» и «Hindus: Their Religious Beliefs and Practices». Сэр Эдвин Арнольд (англ. Sir Edwin Arnold; 10 июня 1832, Грейвсенд, Кент — 24 марта 1904) — английский поэт, журналист и издатель викторианской эпохи. В своих поэтических произведениях Э. Арнольд уделял много внимания индийской мифологии и философии, взаимодействию христианства и буддизма, поиску аналогий в образах Христа и Будды. Джеймс Баллантайн (англ. James R. Ballantyne) — известный шотландский ориенталист, автор пособий по изучению санскрита, хинди, хиндустани и маратхи, переводчик. Научная сфера: ориенталист Известен как: Составитель учебных книг по санскриту, хинди, хиндустани, маратхи Перевёл важнейшие произведения школ ньяя и санкхья и философских трактатов ведантской и других индийских философских школ. То́мас Ба́рроу (англ. Thomas Burrow; 29 июня 1909 — 8 июня 1986) — британский индолог и лингвист, профессор санскрита Оксфордского университета (1944—1976). Научная сфера: индология, сравнительно-историческое языкознание Окончил факультет сравнительной филологии Крайст-колледжа Кембриджского университета. Э́двин Фрэ́нсис Бра́йант (англ. Edwin Francis Bryant; род. 31 августа 1957) — британский индолог, профессор религии Ратгерского университета. Учёная степень: доктор философии Эдвин Брайант является автором нескольких десятков статей и шести книг на тему индуизма, йоги и кришнаизма. В 2003 году Брайант выпустил перевод с санскрита части «Бхагавата-пураны», в которой содержится описание истории Кришны. Книга была опубликована издательством Penguin Books под названием «Krishna: The Beautiful Legend of God». В 2007 году Брайант завершил работу над новым переводом с санскрита «Йога-сутр» Патанджали с комментариями. Артур Ллевеллин Бэшем (англ. Arthur Llewellyn Basham; 24 мая 1914 — 27 января 1986) — британский историк и индолог, автор монографии-бестселлера «Чудо, которым была Индия». В 1950 году защитил докторскую диссертацию «History and Doctrines of the Ajivikas» («История и доктрина адживиков»). Бэшем был одним из первых западных историков, проведших критический анализ влияния Вивекананды. Джон Джордж Вудрофф (англ. John George Woodroffe, 1865—1936; также известен под псевдонимом Артур Авалон, англ. Arthur Avalon), сэр — британский востоковед, чьи работы пробудили на Западе широкий интерес к индийской религиозной философии и практикам тантризма и шактизма. Род деятельности: юриспруденция, востоковедение Он прочёл значительное количество лекций и опубликовал большое число статей по йоге и тантре. Джон Бортвик Гилкрист (июнь 1759, Эдинбург — 9 января 1841, Париж) — шотландский хирург и индолог. Сэр Джордж Абрахам Грирсон, (англ. George Abraham Grierson; 7 января 1851, Гленнагири, графство Дублин, Ирландия — 9 марта 1941, Камберли (англ.) русск., графство Суррей, Англия) — британский лингвист-индолог и государственный служащий. Грирсон публиковал на протяжении всей своей карьеры научные работы: о диалектах и крестьянской жизни Бихара, литературе на хинди, о бхакти и по языкознанию. Сэр Уи́льям Джонс (англ. Sir William Jones: 28 сентября 1746 — 27 апреля 1794) — британский (валлийский) филолог, востоковед (в первую очередь индолог) и переводчик, основатель Азиатского общества; традиционно считается основоположником сравнительно-исторического языкознания. В 1771 году французский учёный Анкетиль-Дюперрон опубликовал первый перевод Авесты. Тогда Джонс сочинил по-французски памфлет, в котором доказывал, что такой великий мудрец, как Заратуштра, не мог проповедовать «чепуху и околесицу», которая содержится в переводе. Позднее он был склонен рассматривать язык Авесты как диалект санскрита. Джонс активно занимался изданием индийских текстов и их переводом: в 1794 — перевод «Манудхармашастра» («'Законов Ману'», 2-е издание — 1796), после смерти Джонса вышло издание «Хитопадеши». Эдуард Бэкхаус Иствик (англ. Edward Backhouse Eastwick; 1814 — 16 июля 1883, Вентнор, остров Уайт) — английский востоковед и дипломат. Научные труды Иствика касаются языков Индии («Vocabulary of the Sindhi language», Бомбей, 1843, и «A grammar of the Hindustani language», Лондон, 1847, 2 изд. 1858) и издания произведений литературы на языке хинди: «Prem Sagar» (Лонд., 1851, с англ. — « »перев.), «Khirad-Afroz» (Лонд., 1857) и др. Александр Каннингем (англ. Sir Alexander Cunningham; 23 января 1814 года, Лондон, Великобритания — 28 ноября 1893 года, там же) — британский индолог, один из передовых археологов своего времени, который первым занялся научным изучением индийских древностей. Артур Берридейл Кит (англ. Arthur Berriedale Keith) (5 апреля 1879, Эдинбург — 6 октября 1944, там же) — известный британский санскритолог и индолог, специалист по конституционному праву. Генри Томас Колбрук (англ. Henry Thomas Colebrooke, 15 июня 1765 — 10 марта 1837) — английский востоковед. Э́двард Байлс Ко́уэлл (англ. Edward Byles Cowell; 23 января 1826 — 9 февраля 1903) — английский санскритолог. Ко́лин Макке́нзи (1754—1821) — полковник, начальник департамента исследования Индии, коллекционер искусства и ориенталист. Был составителем ряда карт Индии, его исследования и коллекция стали важной базой для дальнейшего изучения Азии. Колин Маккензи исследовал историю, религию, философию, этнологию, фольклор, искусство и математические науки Индии. Для помощи в исследовании и переводах манускриптов он нанял брахмана, также он исследовал индийскую математику и индийскую систему логарифмов. Сэр Джон Хьюберт Маршалл (19 марта 1876, Честер, Англия — 17 августа 1958, Гилфорд, Англия) — британский археолог, главный директор Археологического управления Индии с 1902 по 1931 год. Он был ответственен за раскопки, которые привели к открытию Хараппы и Мохенджо-Даро, двух важнейших городов Индской цивилизации. Джон Мьюр (англ. John Muir; 5 февраля 1810, Глазго — 7 марта 1882, Эдинбург) — шотландский санскритолог и индолог. Главная работа Мьюра — «Original Sanskrit texts on the origin and history of the people of India, their religion and institutions» (1858—1870) — является исследованием текстов наиболее важных источников по культурной и религиозной истории Индии с переводом их на английский язык. Первый том этого исследования, изданный в 1858 году, затрагивал вопрос о происхождении кастовой системы, доказывал, что её не существовало в эпоху Вед. Второй том (1860) касался происхождения и расовых особенностей индусов, доказывал связь их самих и их языковой, социальной и политической жизни с другими индоевропейскими народами. Третий том, вышедший в 1861 году, был специализирован на Ведах. Том четвёртый (1863) был сравнением ведийских и более поздних представлений об главных индуистских божествах, прослеживал путь от главных богов Вед до идеи тримурти. Последний, пятый, том вышел в 1870 году и касался ведийской мифологии. Мэлори Най (англ. Malory Nye) — британский религиовед и антрополог, почётный профессор Абердинского университета, в 2003—2011 годах — ректор Института арабских и исламских исследований Аль-Мактума в г. Данди, Шотландия. В своей монографии Multiculturalism and minority religions in Britain: Krishna consciousness, religious freedom and the politics of locatiмon («Мультикультурализм и религиозные меньшинства в Великобритании: Сознание Кришны, религиозная свобода и местная политика») Мэлори Най проводит исследование судебной битвы британских индуистов за право продолжать осуществлять религиозное поклонение в крупнейшем храме Международного общества сознания Кришны в Великобритании — Бхактиведанта-мэноре. В этой работе, Най затрагивает ключевые этнографические темы, которые являются основой для дискуссий о расизме среди белых англичан из провинции. Он утверждает, что судебная тяжба в отношении «надлежащего использования» Бхактиведанта-мэнора может рассматриваться как борьба, в которой индусы-азиаты сражались против того, что, по мнению могущественного класса белых англичан, было самой сущностью английского образа жизни — английской деревни. Фри́дрих Максимилиа́н Мю́ллер (нем. Friedrich Max Müller; 6 декабря 1823, Дессау — 28 октября 1900, Оксфорд) — немецкий и английский филолог, специалист по общему языкознанию, индологии, мифологии. Кеннет Рой Норман (1925 г.р.) — британский востоковед, специалист по языку пали и пракритам, с 1981 по 1994 год президент Общества палийских текстов, визит-профессор Школы восточных и африканских исследований Лондонского университета (SOAS), автор перевода нескольких текстов Типитаки. Сэр Чарльз Уилкинс (англ. Charles Wilkins; 1749 — 13 мая 1836) — английский книгопечатник и востоковед, известный как первый переводчик «Бхагавад-гиты» на английский язык и как создатель первого наборного шрифта деванагари. Начал работу над переводом «Махабхараты». Хотя он так и не завершил перевод, отдельные его части были впоследствии опубликованы. Наибольшее значение из них имела «Бхагават-гита», опубликованная в 1785 году под названием «Бхагават-гита, или Диалоги Кришны и Арджуны». Перевод Уилкинса «Бхагават-гиты» был первым в истории санскритским текстом, напрямую переведённым на один из европейских языков, он вскоре сам был переведён на французский (1787), русский (1788), немецкий (1802) и другие языки. Он оказал большое влияние на романтическую литературу и на европейское восприятие индуистской философии. Гэ́вин Флад (англ. Gavin D. Flood, род. 30 июля 1954, Брайтон, Великобритания) — британский индолог, научный руководитель Оксфордского центра индуистских исследований, профессор индуизма и сравнительного религиоведения Оксфордского университета, главный редактор научного журнала The Journal of Hindu Studies (англ.)русск., главный редактор книжной серии The Blackwell Companion to Hinduism. Джон Фэйтфул Флит (1847 — 21 февраля 1917) — английский гражданский чиновник из Индийской гражданской службы, историк, эпиграфист и лингвист. Также Флит был постоянным автором статей в научных журналах, касавшихся индийской тематики. Натаниэль Бресси Халхед (25 мая 1751 года, Вестминстер — 18 февраля 1830, Лондон) — английский востоковед и филолог, автор грамматики бенгали. Сэр Уильям Уилсон Хантер (англ. William Wilson Hunter, 15 июля 1840 — 6 февраля 1900) — шотландский историк, статистик, компилятор и член Индийской гражданской службы, который позднее стал вице-президентом Королевского азиатского общества. В 1872 году он представил два тома о провинции Орисса и её знаменитом храме Джаганнатхи. Брайан Хьютон Ходжсон (также Годжсон англ. Brian Houghton Hodgson; 1800—1894) — английский этнолог, востоковед и натуралист, работавший в британской Индии и Непале, где он был английским государственным служащим. Открыто выступал в британском правительстве против введения английского языка в индийских школах. Маунтстюарт Эльфинстон (6 октября 1779 — 20 ноября 1859) — шотландский государственный чиновник и историк, взаимодействовавший с правительством Британской Индии. Сэр Монье Монье-Вильямс (англ. Monier Monier-Williams, 12 ноября 1819, Бомбей — 11 апреля 1899, Канны) — британский индолог и санскритолог, профессор санскрита Оксфордского университета, автор одного из наиболее популярных и широко используемых санскритско-английских словарей. Активно выступал за проповедь христианства в Индии. Объявлял, что одной из целей востоковедения как науки должно было быть обращение индуистов в христианскую веру. В своей книге «Hinduism» предсказывал скорое прекращение существования индуизма. Традиции бхакти Монье-Вильямс рассматривал как имевшие меньшую духовную ценность. В своих трудах по индуизму Монье-Вильямс утверждал, что адвайта-веданта наилучшим образом представляла ведийские идеалы и была высочайшим путём к спасению в индуизме. Он также утверждал, что «'никакое описание индуизма не может быть полным без того, чтобы не коснуться практически всех когда-либо известных миру религиозных и философских идей'».